Love in the workplace
by littleban15
Summary: Forensic experts Puck and Quinn and the rest of their gang are joined by F.B.I agents Rachel and Sam to solve murderers but what happens when they all fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except Zack

P.S This is loosely based on the T.V show Bones with F.B.I agents Sam and Rachel joining forensic experts Quinn, Finn, Zack, Puck, psychologist Matt, facial reconstructionist Blaine and Santana along with interns Jake and Marley (Puck's brother and Rachel's cousin along with Santana Zack and Matt) with Kurt as their boss.

f.y.i Blaine is bisexual in my story

"WHAT!" Rachel and Sam screamed at their boss

"You are joining up with Rachel's cousin's institute they work for because we will be able to get better results so we can identify bodies quicker and catch the killer which we are meat to do" he pointed it out to them

Just then there was a knock on the door

"Mr Hummel is wondering when your agents and psychologist are coming to the Mendaville institute " the assistant told him

William Schuester looked at his agents "fine we'll go right away tell Matt to get his car and meet us there" Rachel told him, then looked at Sam "You know I've never actually been inside the Mendaville I've picked up Natasha from daycare when Blaine works late but I haven't actually went into the forensic part"

Sam looked into her eyes "Yeah well you get to go inside a lot more now come on"

Quinn, Finn, Puck and Jake were being told by their boss, the Lopez cousins and Blaine that the two other Lopez cousins and Rachel's F.B.I partner Sam Evans

"Why?" Puck asked

"The F.B.I thinks it is a very good idea to use you people to help the F.B.I identify murder victims and help identify crime scenes and murder weapons" Kurt explained "They will be here in about 10 minutes so get back to work people"

Rachel and Sam was walking past the daycare area in the Mendaville institute when a 5 year old brunette girl came and jumped up at Rachel "Aunty Rachy!" she screamed

"Hay Natasha we're here to see your pop you wanna come with?"

"Hell yeah" the little girl replied

Rachel winked at her signed her out of day care and picked her up to walk her to the lab

"s-l-u-t why are you bringing my 5 year old daughter into my lab?" Blaine asked coming up to the three

"well nat ran up to me and I suggested she come and see her dad and plus she can sit in San's office with San and me"

"Oh god Blaine I'll take your daughter now if I were you don't want her turning out like San and Ray" Sam said just before Rachel jammed her free elbow into Sam

Sam letting out a sign of pain made Blaine and Rachel even Natasha laugh

Wiping tears of laughter off his eyes Blaine said "come out meet the team"

Let me know if I should continue xx


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING (I wish I do tough)

"Everyone in my office!" Kurt screamed to his forensic experts

Matt came running in so fast he fell on top on Rachel

"Sorry cus" he said quickly getting up and helping her up knowing how feisty Rachel will be if he didn't help especially after she was pissed at him for knocking her over in the first place

Rachel gave him the evils for a minute before she calmed down, she couldn't be pissed at her family for long so she just gave him one of her famous smiles "it's alright cus come one their all in Kurt's office"

"Sorry we're late Mr Hummel" Matt apologised as him and Rachel walked into the man's office to see Sam, Marley, Santana, Zack, Blaine (without Nat because he insisted she be put back into day care) and guessing from the pictures Rachel saw and what her cousins and Blaine has told her she saw Quinn (the typical blonde american girl type who looks quite bitchy but Santana assured her that she wasn't any more bitchy than any normal girl, Jake (Marley's crush who she's been on a couple of dates with and hooked up with), Finn (Santana's boyfriend who she's seen a couple of times at family dinners) and Puck (the sexiest one she saw and also Jake's brother, Marley had told her that their dad ditched them when their mom (jake's half mom) was pregnant with Puck's little sister so he kinda reminded her of her experience of her mom leaving saying she was going to get groceries but never returning)

"Not a problem Matt and Rac.." Kurt was interrupted by the ringtone of two cell phones – Rachel's and Sam's

They both mouthed sorry before going outside "Lopez" "Evans"

"Right away sir"

They walked back in

"We've got a case" Rachel told everyone

6 Months Later

Everyone was getting on just fine, the girls are all best friends along with the guys, Santana and Marley are officially couples with Finn and Jake and rumour has it Jake was going to ask Marley to move in with him soon

The group was sitting and eating Chinese food in Santana's office after a particularly hard case but they caught the bad guy – they are so awesome that nobody could slip one past them

Puck was sitting in between Santana and Rachel when some noodles got some of his shirt he whipped it off landing on Rachel's face "Rachel I am so sorry"

She scoffed before smirking and putting her chop stick in her sweet and sour pork and throwing it and it landing directing in his eye

Rachel started getting up the second she saw her face

"You are so going to pay for that" he told Rachel before smirking and catching her and swirling her around and falling down on top of her and them both laughing until a knock on the door interrupted them

"Oh my god" Sam said

"Hi Sam long time no see"

"Mercedes" he said walking over to her

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said with Puck helping her up

"I'm the new head of forensics" Mercedes told her "Kurt has got a promotion he is still going to be here but be less hands on and a lot more paperwork"

Everyone (minus Mercedes) turned towards Quinn – everyone knew she would be pissed hat she didn't get the job – "You okay Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I'm okay I've got the perfect job well it be perfect if I didn't have to deal with you ugly lot" she said and everyone did a little unhappy momentarily laugh before she went out saying she needed to identify some bones from Limbo – bodies unidentified –

"She's pissed" Rachel said to no one specifically


End file.
